


Cold Natured

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sleepy!Cat, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl comes home after a mission to save the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Natured

Kara slips out of the ensuite bathroom, grinning at the sight of her wife buried nearly completely under their comforter. She lifts the blankets on her side of the bed and slides under them quickly, hoping to avoid the cool air hitting her cold natured wife’s skin. It takes less than two seconds for Cat to twist over to face Kara.

The older woman whimpers quietly in her sleep, throws an arm over Kara’s middle, “You’re home,” she mumbles.

“I’m home,” Kara promises, lips pressed to Cat’s blonde curls.

“Cold,” she murmurs burrowing impossibly closer to Kara.

Dropping a light kiss on the older woman’s nose Kara runs her hand lightly up and down Cat’s side, “You’re always cold, Cat.”

The older woman simply grumbles, snuggles closer and then sighs, “Your child is awake again.”

Chuckling Kara’s hand trails lightly over Cat’s stomach and begins to hum, “Go back to sleep, love, I’m here.”

Cat hums and soon enough is once more in the land of dreams, “Sweet dreams, Kit Kat.”

“Don’t call me that,” is the grumbled response she receives before she follows her wife into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supercat with a sleepy/super sweet (no pun intended) Kara or Cat.


End file.
